clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TurtleShroom/My Career May be Dying (NOT QUITTING AT ALL, NOT EVEN GOING INACTIVE)
__TOC__ =ORIGINAL POST= I worry now that imagination dies when you reach a certain age. Maybe it collapses due to puberty. Maybe all of the people saying "I'm too old for this" has hit me subconciously. I'm out of ideas and have been in Writer's Block for months. Sure, I get a good idea... -but when have I finished a story? When have I written an original peice of gold? Was Midas and Herb my last crowning glory? I can no longer finish a video. I can no longer make a character without constant help from people and the Shout Box. I'm unable to finish what I start. I lack the motivation to start a new article. I'll be combing this for the rest of my days. The next time I visit my psychiatrist, I'll ask him about it. Until then, I'll resort to using my overactivity on this site for other uses. This is all I do all day... that and a game/forum that't not G. Of course. I act G there, but there are a LOT of unclean things. I have successfully been G-rated there and I pray to God to be a "positive example". I've learned that the best way to spread God's grace online is to be a Christian and act appropriately at all times. Be proper, polite, kind, and holy. Don't swear, don't flame if you can dodge it, and don't go into religious battles unprepared, if at all. Spread Christ by your fruits, by your actions. People will pay attention to a passive Christian witness. Be a good example. That's what I have learned from that site and the (swear-laden) Nachos' chat room. Pray daily. Of course, that's irrevelant. What I need to say is that I'm in a rut the size of Vallis Manaris (a canyon on Mars three times as deep as the Grand Canyon and as big as the USA). I'm toast until I get help. I will be as active as always. Help me get back to my glory days. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Suffering crippling writer's block since Late-November 2009. † 03:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- =UPDATE= I asked several family members, everyone disagrees with this and with these comments. My father is an ordained church deacon and leader of the "Children's Church" department. He dresses in wacky costumes that change annually, and with a script as his foundation and improvision as his tool, he goes to down to CC and whips up a peice of storytelling genius. He probably has had writer's block, but he never lost his imagination. You know, he is proof that you can never lose your imagination of creativity. My father has a brilliant and hilarious comedy routine that gives core Bible lessons effectively and fantastically. He's an incredible storyteller and one heck of an actor. He pours himself into any character he does, in the name of God. He is inspiration for the whole family. I was wrong. Imagiantion never vanishes. It may mature, or it may change, but it can apparently never be erased if a man truly has that blessing. Since my father and sister have it, and since I do this, I guess I have it too. My father is 43. One of the Spiritual Gifts listed in my mother's Sunday School lesson book was Creativity. One of my most powerful assets within me is my faith. If I can tap into the motivation I use for my religious drives, I'd never have too powerful of a writer's block. Really, all I need to do is convince myself that what I do here is good for my faith and for God. If I want to permanently stay creatively active, I need to convince myself to do this for Jesus in addition to my own pleasure. If we can get more users (wow, this is going back to more users), I would be able to be a Christian example. Passive witnessing is my thing! I guess the best way to revive me is to get more viewers, more readers, more people for me to be a holy example to. Instead of telling them about Christ directly, I should do what I do and be a good example. The Bible says that people watch that sort of thing. So, what we must do is GET MORE USERS. I need to hijack my religious drive to go any farther. I always have an idea for that forum... mainly because it is unclean and I'm a G-rated player, witnessing God through example in a deep-T and M-rated realm. That's the secret. Religious drives. I currently have ideas on an IRS parody, but no base. I need help with that. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Suffering crippling writer's block since Late-November 2009. † 19:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Help desk Category:Blog posts